Convention Story
by mythrowaway1986
Summary: Warning Cockles plus a female fan smut, if you don't like it then don't read it. Or do, whatever. Jensen and Misha spend some quality time with a fan they meet at a con. This is my first time writing anything. Feel free to critisize, just don't be an ass. Being a guy, I probably am really bad at writing females so any constrctuve tips welcome.


A few things, this is my first story ever, so be helpful, not a jerk. This is a Cockles story, plus they end up meeting a lucky convention goer. It gets smutty, future chapters will be smuttier if i ever get them written.

"What do you mean there's been a mistake? " Jensen sighed internally and uttered prepared to utter the six words he hated most. "Listen man, I really hate to say this, but do you know who I am? "

Before the desk worker could respond the exchange was interrupted by chuckling from further behind him in the line. Jensen turned around to see Misha tipping a bellboy.

"Trouble with your room, Jensen?" Jensen couldn't help by notice Misha's impish smile as he asked the question.

"I just don't understand how I can be at the hotel where we are having a convention for the show I am in, and they double booked my room."

"Send your bags up to my room, we'll get it worked out after the fan breakfast. " Misha's voice then dropped drastically in volume as he leaned in. "Besides I thought we agreed you'd come to my room this trip."

As Jensen and Misha entered the room for the breakfast they were quickly reminded why the conventions were worth all the trouble. The tables were loaded with fans, erupting in applause as they entered. Their eyes quickly surveyed the room, looking for their friends and co-stars, sitting at various tables, talking with the fans lucky enough to buy tickets to the event. Most of the tables already had an actor sitting there, answering questions and telling stories. As usual Jared was surrounded by his normal gaggle of Sam girls, a mix between the shy nerdy types and super in shape she-moose. Felicia, too, was surrounded by the types that gravitated towards her on the rare occasions she could join them for a convention. Most of the few guys in the crowd, awkwardly hovering around her, practically drooling. Plus a large gathering of women and girls all adoring her, many also drooling.

Misha and Jensen did noticed one table mostly devoid of people and with no celebrity in sight. The only people at the table were a couple and there young son. The mother's eyes lit up as the duo approached.

"Your child has impeccable taste in clothes." Misha greeted them with a smile, noticing the tiny trench coat and tie.

"Unfortunately, he is a fussy little angel this morning," the mom responded with a smile, holding the little guy close. "Naturally, my two favorite actors show up and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him back up to our room."

Her husband gave a resigned sigh, but smiled. "I'll take him hun, He and I can go nap and we'll meet up for this afternoon's panel."

As the woman handed off her child both Misha and Jensen couldn't help but notice her body. Her large, but not ridiculously so, breasts with a overly large supernatural t-shirt clinging to them, the way her jeans shifted as she leaned over, showing just a hint the skin above her ass.. She wasn't overly thin or pretty in the "Hollywood/tv" way. She had a womans body, thick in the right places and beautiful. Her eyes were large and expressive and were framed perfectly by her long dark hair. She looked like a woman and as they sat both men knew they would stay at this table most of the breakfast.

They did, eventually, need to move tables to talk to others, but both Misha and Jensen found there eyes winding back to the other table often.

After the breakfast Jensen and Misha headed to their elevator to return to misha's room. As the doors began to close Misha reached down grabbing the front of Jensen's jeans, running the length of his cock as bulged.

"I though you liked her too," Misha smirked as he slowly reached for the zipper undoing the the first few notches.

"Misha! Wait a minute, the doors aren't even closed totally."

Just as Jensen said this the doors began to re-open revealing non other than Lauren, the breakfast girl. If she had noticed what was about to happen she made no sign of it.

"Oh woah, breakfast and an elevator ride with both of you too? Best day ever!"

As she entered Misha noticed how short she was compared to the two of them. And affect that made her even more adorable. Jensen, however seemed to be noticing her large chest, which was not slightly heaving, as she noticed his staring.

The doors closed behind her and the elevator rose for a few floors before anyone spoke. Misha opened his mouth to say something, but as he did so, he was interrupted by a loud gasp by the woman. The thoughts of Mishas tongue sliding down his hard shaft and the heaving tits of the girl in front of him proved to much for Jensen's cock. Due to the small amount the zipper had already been undone, the remainder of the zipper gave to the pressure of the large, thick penis pressing against it.

After several moments of stunned silence, the woman hit the emergency stop on the elevator and dropped to her knees, her eyes locking with Jensen's as gently took his beautiful, thick cock in her hand.

"Wait! I'm married" Jensen managed to weakly get out before he felt a second, much rougher hand embrace his shaft. Looking over he saw Misha with the same hunger in his eyes, and like every other time he had seen this, he knew there was no escape from the ecstasy that he was about to endure.

Both Misha and the woman leaned his kissing and licking his shaft, taking turns tasting the tip of his cock, swirling their tongues around the end. Jensen couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of his best friend and lover teasing his cock alongside the beautiful woman now grasping his shaft with her left hand, her wedding ring showing and adding just another layer of the forbidden to the encounter.

Jensen reached down and helped Lauren up, kissing her hard and tasting his own pre-cum on her tounge as he ran his hand under her shirt, feeling the weight of her glorious breasts, gently sliding a thumb over her hard nipples from outside the bra. As this continued Jensen then felt Misha's mouth fully engage with his cock. Jensen began thrusting hard into his lover's mouth, only getting a few deep hard thrusts in before he could feel the surge of pure ecstasy as he shot his thick, warm cum into Misha's pleading throat.

Misha continued to suck his friend's cock as it began to soften, wanting every drop inside him. He then stood and pulled the woman's mouth to him, letting her taste dean and the cum traveled between their mouths. Misha then broke the kiss, looked at the two and simply said,

"My room, now!"


End file.
